thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Laken Godart
Laken Godart is a blind human, who just like many others from Earth, was teleported to Innworld. Appearance Laken claims to be 1.84 m tall, which translates to 6’1 feet, but he admits to be barely five feet eleven inches tall.Chapter 3.11 E He looks younger than his real age of 24.Chapter 3.40 Personality He remains remarkably calm on the outside even in stressful situations. Background He has two fairly affluent parents, one a lawyer, the other a businessman. His mother is of German origin, she married his father in France. He grew up all over Europe and traveled around a lot when he grew up. He has, for example, been to China. His first language might be German, but he seems more fluent in English, so his education could also have been bilingual. He was living in the United States for while already. He was transported from Earth to Innworld, leaving behind his best friend Zoe in a food court in a mall in the city of San Francisco.Chapter 3.00 E Chronology ]] On the day of his arrival in Riverfarm, he met Durene, a girl who lived near the village of Riverfarm. They became friends and lovers, and he freely told her about Earth while she introduced him to the features of her own world. After his first week in the new world, Laken founded the Unseen Empire in Durene's cottage, which was the first of his "holdings" and she his first willing subject. :for a chronology of the Unseen Empire, see: Unseen Empire :to do: more personal chronology of Laken's adventures Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Emperor Lv. 20 * Tamer Lv. 9 Skills: * Basic Command * of the Emperor * of the Hearth * Surge of Inspiration * Levy * Glare * Bounty * Bond: [[Frostwing]] * Bond: [[Bismarck]] * Presence Empire Skills: Skills that effect Laken's Empire. * of the Builder * Riders * of Bounty * Militias Unique Skills: * Loyalty Abilities: * Fluent in GermanChapter 3.36 (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * iPhone Siri Trivia Gallery Miguuel Artwork.jpg|Miguuel Artwork Quotes Volume 3 *(To Prost) “Ah, but I’d keep trying to milk the bull, and that wouldn’t end up well for anyone, would it?” *(To Durene) “Hear my words, that they may be passed down for posterity. On this day, I, Laken Godart, declare myself Emperor of the Unseen, sovereign lord and ruler of all I survey. Not only Emperor; I declare myself Protector of Durene’s House as well.” *(To himself) “Das war ja einfach!” (Translation = That was Easy!) *(To Durene) “I knight you, Durene. I name you as my Paladin, my foremost champion who will protect and serve me. Will you do this?” *(To Reichsgräfin) “Then I grant you that position for as long as my empire exists. To the end of time, an Emperor’s word on it.” *(To Prost) “Mister Prost. I will come back. Riverfarm is my home, now. This is my empire. I will return. You have my word as an Emperor on it.” *(To BlackMage) “Call me L. I’m from our world as well. I just met batman.” Volume 4 *(To Durene) “I am an Emperor. You know that. Gamel knows that. And I know that. That fact will never change. Why should what other people say or believe matter? I know who I am. That’s all I need.” *(To his people) “Fight, people of Riverfarm! Fight, folk of Windrest! Fight! You have sworn yourselves to me! Fight for your Emperor!” *(To his people) “Stand. I see your lives like flames on the sea. You are mine. The water will not touch you. The wind cannot quench your fire. So long as I live, your fates and mine burn together. I do not give you permission to die. So stand—and show me nothing but victory.” *(Massage to Rie) “Lady Rie. I thank you for your gift. Though it is humble, I seek to return the favor. In this dire hour, I offer you the gift of swords.” Volume 5 *(To the Fae) “My lords and ladies of the court? I invite you to share this banquet at your discretion. My lands are open to all those of my empire on this day. Come, if thou would.” *(To Bevia) “Why not? Humans are at least capable of what Drakes and other species are. Perhaps more. This device is one small step. But I am sure that humanity has much, much further to go.” *(To Rags) “It’s a good plan. It might have worked. But I’m sorry, Chieftain Rags. There will be no peace.” *(To Rags) “You slaughtered my people. You killed them. And Durene—I think you’ve taken too much from me, Rags. Your race started this war. I escalated it. For that I am sorry. But too many have died.” *(To his people) “Take the Goblins. Do not let them escape. Do not rest until they are all dead.” *(To Yitton) “Sin, Lord Yitton. Sin, and guilt. Evidence of it, at any rate. Did you make contact with your children?” *(To Yitton) “If you’re asking me to let them go or kill them, the answer is no, Yitton. Mark my words. If anyone harms them, soldier or noble or adventurer, they will pay. Spread the word.” Volume 6 * (To Durene, via Nesor) “I’m sorry, Durene. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. The Goblins are not all evil. I’m afraid. Terribly afraid they’re people. In which case I’m more monster than they are.” * (To Yitton) “Well, among friends, I’d insist on it. Otherwise, an Emperor is quite lonely. And unapproachable. That makes a tyrant, I imagine.” * (To Yitton) “Damn his dogs! People are dying!” * (To his people) “Mister Prost. My people. I’ve missed you so dearly. You and Riverfarm. I have been gone too long. At last, I have returned. Hear me. I am your Emperor. And I have come back.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Earthworlders Category:Humans Category:Emperors Category:Beast Tamers Category:Riverfarm Category:Izril Category:Unseen Empire